Sonic : A HERO AGAINST ALL ODDS
by Knight of the wind098
Summary: Sonic and his friends get transported to 7 different universes (Metroid,Mega Man,Dragon Ball,Flash,ETC) Sonic has to team up with the hero of that universe to defeat the vilian of that universe.
1. Chapter 1

A HERO AGAINST ALL ODDS

Chapter 1 : The Infiltration

"This is Sonic the hedgehog speaking,can you read me ?"

asked Sonic the hedgehog [ Heroic blue hedgehog who can go at supersonic speeds and is 15 years old ] "Yes we can hear you,I have Knuckles with me,I also brought the Chaos Emeralds with me." responded Tails the fox.( 8 year old genius with IQ that matches , he is Sonic's trusty sidekick). "I say we get rid of Eggman once and for all !" shouted Knuckles the Echidna [ Sonic 's friend and rival , guardian of the Master Emerald ] . "Let's rendezvous outside Eggman's base , race you there !" challenged Sonic. Sonic , Tails , and Knuckles met outside Eggman's base. "In case something happens , attach this to your communicator , if we ever need help we can just call one of our friends to help us." said Tails as he handed the pager to Sonic and knuckles.

"Knuckles , punch the wall so we can get in !" said Sonic. INTRUDER ALERT! "Tails , take out those turrets , Knuckles, take out those Egg Pawns!" shouted Sonic as he took out 5 Egg Robos with a spin attack. "Release the Egg Dragoon 2.0 ! " commanded [ Evil scientist and enemy of Sonic and his friends ]. jumped into the Egg Mobile and attached it with the Egg Dragoon 2.0. "I have already fought you with this before but I have made it stronger , when you fought the Egg Dragoon you were in your Werehog form ,so you will have trouble defeating me now !" said maniacally

Sonic dodged every single shot it Dragoon fired 2 homing shots , as the homing shots were coming , Sonic turned, and kicked both of them towards Eggman. "Piece of cake!"Sonic taunted. Eggman blocked the homing shots with his drill , the egg dragoon slashed at Sonic. Sonic was knocked onto the wall , Eggman pinned him onto the wall , and stabbed him with the drill. "Sonic ! " screamed Tails."Any last wishes ?" asked Eggman . Sonic said "Shadow...I.. require..your..help"

Meanwhile….

"Ugh,I sense something bad has happened with Sonic , I remember him saying that he's going to defeat ." said Amy Rose [ Pink hedgehog who is one of Sonic's best friends , she has a crush on Sonic ,but Sonic doesn't love her ] "I have to get to Sonic , to show how much I care for him !'

said Amy. Amy stepped out of her house to see something really fast , flash past her eyes . "Hm,was that Sonic,I couldn't tell, I should probably see who that was."Amy said confusedly.

"This is Shadow the hedgehog heading your way !' answered Shadow [ Secret agent for G.U.N , and the ultimate lifeform , created by Eggman's grandfather,possesses immense power when given a Chaos Emerald]

Shadow broke through the walls and headed for Eggman "Release the Shadow Androids !" commanded Eggman .Shadow the hedgehog came towards the Shadow Androids. Shadow jumped on the android , kicked it , and sent it flying into Eggman. "Here Shadow,take this Chaos Emerald."said Tails as he threw the Chaos Emerald to Shadow."Chaos Control !"said Shadow. Shadow warped in front of the androids and destroyed them all."Annihilation, Charge !" said a robotic voice. A huge robot came into view , it was E-123 Omega ( One of Eggman's strongest robots , but is now against Eggman.). "Omega, what are you doing here ?" asked Shadow. "Wherever you go , we'll come with you !" answered a voice from above. it was Rouge the bat ( secret agent , who works with Shadow)

'I'm here Sonic !' screamed Amy. Amy saw that Sonic had all the friends he could ever need,why would he be with her? Amy was about to leave when Sonic got up and told

Amy that she was always a welcome addition to their group, and that he would be incomplete without was shocked, usually Sonic would go jump off a cliff than be with her."Hey, where'd Eggman go ?" questioned Knuckles , breaking the awkward silence.

A huge laser shot into the middle of the room , creating 7 different went flying into different portals , along with each of them having one Chaos Emerald.

With no heroes to protect the world , everyone was at the mercy of the Eggman Empire

"All Hail The Eggman Empire !" triumphed Eggman.


	2. Chapter 2

A HERO AGAINST ALL ODDS

Chapter 2 : The Huntress Clad In Metal and The Blue Blur unite

"Commander Ridley , we spotted something or someone alive floating above Talon IV , it could be..the huntress."reported a space pirate(Faction of aliens, that will raid any planet they come across and destroy it's civilians)."Bring whatever it is to me , if it's not the huntress , then we will rip it apart for fun !"ordered Ridley(A alien dragon that is the leader of the space pirates, is cruel).The space pirate brought in a blue hedgehog, that was injured pirates scanned it."There is nothing about this creature in our databases."reported the space pirate.

"Put him in the prison we'll see about him later."

Something shook the space pirate mother ship."Ridley, we're under attack !"shouted a very unfortunate space pirate. Ridley got up,flew to the space pirate, grabbed him by his neck and choked him."NEVER CALL ME RIDLEY,IT'S LORD RIDLEY,WHAT ARE THE REST OF YOU LOOKING AT, GO!"screamed Ridley.20 space pirates were sent to take care of "The Huntress Clad In Metal".All 20 of them were reported dead.

"Get me her head , bring me the dead body of Samus Aran !"raged Ridley

(Samus is a intergalactic bounty hunter who works for the galactic federation, her parents were killed by Ridley when she was three years was the only survivor of the raid that destroyed her home was adopted by bird aliens named the Chozo,who gave her their DNA, they also gave her the power suit,a battle ready suit of armour, with many, many, many different weapons.

She is known as "The huntress clad in metal.")

Samus's Point of View

As I bombarded the space pirates, I noticed that they seemed to be much weaker than I remember them being. I saw Ridley coming for he came to grab me, I grappled him using my grapple beam and went on top of him.I dropped a power bomb on top of him and jumped off , I shot 5 super missiles and watched him crash and burn. I quickly made my way to the prison,to save anyone who needs to get out of there.

Sonic's Point of View

"Ugh, where am I?"I asked myself.I noticed that I was locked inside a prison cell.I saw someone coming here , maybe someone will get me out of here.I saw a huge robot like thing enter." I asked this mysterious thing "Do you know where we are, I somehow got teleported to here from my world ?"I asked. The person grabbed my hand , and brought me to a robot pushed me into the ship. The ship blasted off into the unknown.

The robot seemed to be scanning me."I live in another universe , can you drop me off there ?" I asked rudely. "You know I can drop you off into the space pirate's research center, where you'll be tested on and possibly killed, that is if you talk so rudely."the robot said."I was transported to this universe , I need to get back and find my friends ." I requested for help.

"Well in that case, I'll help you, if you help me too. " the robot made an agreement. "By the way,the name is Samus." the robot said as it took off it's helmet. I was shocked ! It was a human , not just any human, it was a female. "Shocked, aren't you ?" asked Samus.

Suddenly, we were shot down by a fleet of ship was about to crash into the planet below, before it was going to crash, I jumped out with Samus following ship crashed and 5 seconds we were surrounded by these red cyborgs that were didn't waste any time and I didn't either.I spin dashed into one of them, I unleashed a double punch combo on the second shot one of them with a ran backwards and ran forward at extreme speeds,I jumped into her hands , she catched me and threw me at the cyborgs. "Piece of cake !" I said. " 's not over yet !" said Samus. A bullet fired from somewhere and almost hit Samus."Trace !"Samus yelled.

Samus's POV

This creature that I am working with is quite strong and extremely fast,he could be helpful with getting rid of the space pirates once for all.

If he helps me , I'll help him for now I have to defeat Trace.


	3. Chapter 3

A HERO AGAINST ALL ODDS

Chapter 3:The Kriken Empire

Samus shot Trace with a seeker missile, Trace dodged and shot his sniper rifle at Samus. Trace came towards Samus for melee attacks,Samus rolled into the morph ball, she planted a power bomb, she jumped out of her morph ball mode, and shot a wavebuster was stunned. "Sonic, now !"Samus said as she shot a super jumped on top of the missile, and he rid the missile into Trace. Trace fell down in pain."Phew, that was tight !" Sonic said scanned Trace."He's still alive, I'll take care of him !" Samus said as she stuffed her foot into Trace. "Wait, you're just gonna kill him, that's not what a hero would do."Sonic said in disgust."I can't be the hero every time."Samus answered. Samus walked towards her Gunship. "Initiate self-repair system." Samus commanded. "In a couple of minutes,we'll be able to get off this planet.''Samus said.

The planet was full of greenery and plant-life. "I challenge you,to a race !" challenged Sonic. "Let's do it !" Samus said. Samus took off her power suit,to reveal the zero jumped into action,with Samus following behind. "Wow,you're fast I wasn't expecting that." admired Sonic. "Years of training have made me into the person I am." said stopped for a minute and changed back into her power suit by doing the crystal quickly ran up to Sonic at max easily ran her out. Samus was at least a mile behind. "Ship is fully repaired." said the voice of the Gunship. "I'll race you again sometimes !"said and Samus came running back to the Gunship. They blasted off towards the Kriken Empire

"Hmph,where am I ?" said Amy was in a dark prison and was surrounded by red cyborgs,who had rifles and swords. "Sonic,help." Amy prayed that Sonic would help her. "I have to get myself out of here,I'll show Sonic what I can do." Amy used her Piko Piko Hammer to break out,she jumped onto the first guard and smashed him,she hit the next one in the Amy could get out of the prison,one of the guards shot her. Amy was dragged back to her cell. "If it was up to me,I would have ripped your head out,but the leader has better plans !" said the Kriken guard viciously [The Kriken are a very vicious race,they are against the Galactic Federation and the Space Pirates,Trace is also a Kriken.] Amy was heavily injured by the rifle shot.

"Sir, unknown vessel approaching !" said one of the Kriken leader saw Samus's Gunship come into shot the Ship Missiles at the Kriken's base. "Sonic,stay here,I'll take care of them !" said Samus. "Hey,I'm coming too !" said Sonic as he rushed towards Samus. "Send 50 range-specialist Kriken troops !" ordered their leader. Samus saw them coming. "Sonic,go to the right !" ordered Samus. "Yes Sir..I mean Ma'am !" joked Sonic. Sonic went towards the right,he saw a prison. Sonic went inside the saw a pink hedgehog in one of the cells. "Amy,I'll get you out of there !" shouted Sonic. Sonic punched it,it didn't work,Sonic homing attacked it,it didn't work."Sonic,..is that you ?" asked Amy. Amy looked up to see Sonic with a worried look on his face. "Sonic,get out of the way,so I can break these iron bars." said prison bars were made out of Bendezium.[which is one of the strongest materials in the galaxy,it can be destroyed easily by concussive blasts.] Amy swung her Piko Piko hammer at it,it didn't budge. "Keep trying,it will break eventually !" Sonic said.

Samus was ambushed with shots from the Kriken was taking a immediately stepped up her game,and obliterated 25 used her grapple beam to snatch their rifles and swords,so they would have to resort to melee combat.A Kriken was headed her way,Samus grabbed his hand,twisted it,and shot a charged shot with the Plasma Beam. "She's too strong,retreat !" screamed the Krikens. "Everyone cowers in the name of Samus Aran !" taunted Samus. "It's no use,sir !" reported the commander of the Krikens. "You're useless,I'll take care of her !" screamed Trace as he walked towards the leader of the Krikens. "If,you get rid of the huntress,I won't rip out your lungs for the things you have done. " said the leader.

Samus saw Trace running towards her. "Trace,you're alive ?" asked Samus. "I thought I killed you." wondered Trace had nothing to say, Trace shot a huge laser at Samus which disabled her power suit. Trace had a Chaos Emerald loaded into his gun. "I found this jewel, my radars show that it has immense power." Trace said. Sonic came running towards Trace. Trace shot his gun at Sonic, it hit Sonic but instead of damaging him, it made him stronger. "Chaos energy makes me stronger and much faster !" said Sonic. Sonic rolled into Trace, Trace shot a paralyzing shot at Sonic. Samus was in her zero suit, she shot the paralyzer at Sonic and Trace were stunned. Samus ran to Trace and stole his gun,Samus shot Trace with the gun. "Ahh !" screamed Trace. Samus gained her energy back and turned back into her power suit. Samus shot 1 sunburst attack and one 5 charge shots of the Plasma Beam. "Before we destroy this place, we have to go save my friend." said Sonic as he was cured from his paralysis.

Sonic and Samus rushed to save scanned the prison bars, they were made out of used a power bomb to break the bars. "Oh, Sonic !" screamed Amy. Amy jumped onto Sonic. "Woah, calm down Amy !" smiled Sonic. "So, is she your girlfriend ?" asked Samus. "Absolutely Not !" said Sonic. "We're just friends, anyway I always feel incomplete without having even one friend, now you'll see the real me." Sonic rushed towards the leader Kriken. "WHAT, THIS LITTLE RODENT IS THE CAUSE OF ALL OUR PROBLEMS !" yelled the leader. "I'm not surprised, people always underestimate me." said Sonic. "Chaos Control !" Sonic said. "Huh, where'd he go ?" asked the leader. Sonic teleported right in front of the leader,Sonic attacked full-force. The leader quickly reacted and shot Sonic in the face. Sonic retaliated with a homing attack. The leader was injured greatly. Samus and Amy came. "I was waiting to fight you, but your friend took me out, ugh... " said the leader as he fell down in pain. "How'd you defeat him ?" asked Samus. "I told you, I need two things to make me stronger,1, a chaos emerald,2,a friend." said Sonic. "A friend will make me fight until I get torn into pieces,I care for my friends so much, I couldn't bare to see them hurt." said Sonic. "That's so nice, Sonic !" cried Amy as she hugged Sonic. "We need to destroy this place, you guys get to the ship, I'll activate the self destruct sequence. " ordered Samus. As soon as Samus said that, a huge portal appeared out of nowhere. "Hey, that portal looks a lot similar to the portal that brought us here !" said Amy. "I think that's our ride home, I'll see you again, Samus Aran!" said Sonic as he and Amy jumped into the portal. "Self-destruct sequence activated, evacuate immediately !" rang the alarms. "Oh well, that was bound to happen, since I was here. " Samus said as she ran back to her ship,killing any remaining Krikens along the escaped the exploding base. "Mission Complete." said the message that Samus sended to the Galactic Federation. "Brilliant Job, wouldn't expect something less from you, Samus. " said Admiral Dane. "You've taken on monsters 10 times your size with no hesitation, and faced your fear (Ridley) over 8 times." admired Admiral Dane. "This time, I had help." said Samus.


End file.
